


Zombie Apacolypse

by greenowl12



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so Evil, Multi, You have to deal with an evil author, Zombies, mwahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenowl12/pseuds/greenowl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au were Entoan is alone in the apocalypse meets many people in his journey. Loves, loses and fights. Makes friends, enemies and lovers on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apacolypse

 

 

At the start Entoan curses the world, he curses whatever God there is for making him travel. He has traveled for so long he starts to forget his own name. But he forces himself to remember. Gunner, Gunner. Now he just goes by Entoan, less feeling and less thinking about how much it has changed him. Stealing from stores and killing zombies. Calling himself Entoan make it seem like his life is the same, he is just Gunner. Playing video games and living a normal life. Not this hell, running, hoping you won’t get caught by zombies, not trusting the next living person you see because this life has changed you. You no longer trust the next person you see and they don’t trust you, but occasionally, you find some you trust and become friends with.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The first person he meets is a man. The man is tall with curly brown hair. His laugh is contagious and he somehow manages to keep an optimistic attitude during this hard time. But at night you can see sadness behind his eyes and at night sometimes he has nightmares and mutters “Molly” while sleeping. Later he says he was originally journeying with his girlfriend named Molly, but one day she wandered off and disappeared. Wade still makes it optimistic and says maybe one day he’ll find her, but his eyes say differently. He knows there is a small chance she is alive but clings to it for that is his only hope in this hellish place.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wade and Entoan are still traveling when they find him, an obnoxiously loud Irish many with bright green hair. Wade recognizes him and they share a hug. Sean, or Jack, that’s his name. Wade and he are friends, then Wade asks about a Mark. Se- no Jack starts to cry. He says they were traveling and Mark was bitten and to save Jack he killed himself. It’s obvious from the way Jack talks and his reaction he loved, no loves Mark. You can see the way his eyes are when they travel, they are dead. The last spark of hope you can see in Wade’s eyes are nonexistent. Soon when they meet a horde, there is no way to escape. Jack then runs directly into the horde creating a distraction so Wade and Entoan can escape. They run and they hear the last words they hear Jack say are “I’ll see you soon Mark.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

The person they meet next is the one Entoan falls for. It’s a man, with brown hair, forest green eyes and a bit of scruff. He says his name is Don but call him Dlive. You three become great friends and face many things together. Dlive and Entoan become inseparable, Wade understands and teases him about it. But you know he is happy for you. For he sees the look you two have when you look at each other is the same look that he and Molly use to share. It’s nice, it’s the best he has had in this hell. It’s almost like a family. They are happy, Dlive and Entoan found their reason to live and Wade found some happiness in their group.

 

 

 

* * *

  
One day they are scavenging for supplies they hear a rustling. Soon, Dlive finds cold metal being pressed against the back of his head. Entoan jumps to defend his lover. But a gasp comes from Wade. The person holding the gun to Dlive’s head gasps and says,  
“Wade?”  
The clang of metal on the floor makes them all jump, soon Wade and the mystery person are hugging and crying. Entoan and Dlive stand to the side awkwardly and confused. After what seems like a life time Wade and the person separate. Wade explains the person is his girlfriend Molly who he previously thought was dead. Soon the four became a group. Wade had a new spring in his step and if he wasn’t a big ball of sunshine before he now was. The group set off, the happiest they have been in a while, but this will end soon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The happy times did not last for while they were traveling they came across a hostile group of survivors and it came to a bloody fight. The other group’s remaining survivors ran, Wade and Molly were dead on the ground while Dlive was bleeding out on the ground. Entoan held Dlive as he died and the last words spoken from Dlive were,  
“I love you”  
Entoan cried, he lost his friends and the man he loved. Entoan later, after mourning and crying for a while, buried the bodies of his friends and set off, his eyes now held the look of death and despair. The emptiness in his eyes was the same look Jack had, no hope. Soon, his heart became cold like the bodies of his friends. Entoan soon became cold and pessimistic but carried on like nothing happened. But no one could see his heart, for he only had part of it for some of it died with his friends.

 

 

* * *

 

Entoan next meets two people. A tall Italian man who wears a Mario hat and a shorter Canadian man with curly brown hair and eyes that remind him of his dead lover. They say they are Steven and Anthony but they ask to be called Ze and Chilled for the same reason Entoan likes being called Entoan. They say they are just friends but the looks they give each other when they think no one is looking says otherwise. Those are the looks Molly and Wade shared and the looks Entoan and Dlive shared. Entoan’s cold heart melted a bit whenever he saw them together, they reminded him of himself and Dlive. Soon, Ze and Chilled meet their friends Galm and Smarty and go with them. Leaving Entoan with a hole in his heart but he kept going determined to carry on.

 

 

* * *

  
The next person Entoan meets is a woman. She is tall and has brown hair with purple bangs. She is loud and swears profusely and says her name is Minx. She is very mischievous and cunning but loyal and brave. Despite this, Entoan could see something in her eyes, sadness. She always brushed it off and changed the subject but Entoan could see it. After a while of traveling they soon got closer. Eventually she told him of her past. Her wife Krism was killed by a group of survivors, probably the same that killed Entoan’s group. They began to bond, they soon became close but still felt the pain of their losses before. Minx told him that she was in a group like his, with her, Krism and two men named Felix (or Pewds) and Ryan (or Cry). Pewds and Cry loved each other. But when Cry and Pewds were scouting Pewds was bitten, Pewds killed himself so they would be safe. Minx started to tear up as she continued to tell him, Cry became more distant once Pewds died, Minx and Krism tried to help but he just refused. Eventually Cry went on his own. But Krism found the mask he use to wear, it was broken in half and was covered in blood .Not long after that a group attacked the two women and killed Krism. After the story they went to sleep and finally, after hardship they finally got some peace.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like eons Entoan and Minx found a safe house, there were people there, some who have gone through hell and held the hopeless, dead look in their eyes much like Minx and Entoan, and some who still have that glimmer of hope that is envied but also pitied in this world. For hope might seem like your best friend but it also is your worst enemy. For it builds you up, and it feels amazing when it’s not in vain but it’s horrible when your hope builds you up and keeps you going but it betrays you and lets you sink alone. That’s why those with hope in their eyes are envied and pitied. During the time they spent at the safe house, Minx and Entoan found people and became friend. They found a couple named Jess and Aaron, a man named Bob and his wife Mandy. Apparently Bob knew Wade, Jack and Mark and was looking for them, Entoan told him what happened and Bob started to cry, he thanked Entoan for burring them and helping them. During their stay at the house they found friend, they became close to everyone, but no one could fill the void that their previous group left but they still made friends.

 

 

* * *

 

Soon the safe house wasn’t safe anymore. Zombies became more aggressive and there were more. Entoan and Minx soon had to leave and they began their old life of wandering on the road. Bob and Mandy joined them on their trip as did Jess and Aaron (who preferred Yami to Aaron). They wandered and took supplies from abandoned stores and took from houses that have no one in them. All of them were getting tired of this life, wandering and stealing. They wanted a normal life, well, as normal of a life as you get in this life. Soon the group decided to settle down, they found a house in the woods and set it up. The house became a safe house, people would visit them and stay. But unfortunately, this will not last.

 

 

* * *

 

One day, Entoan and Minx went out to explore. They needed supplies for their shelter Bob and Mandy are expecting a child and Aaron and Jess are going to get married. The house has expanded and become the safest place they have seen. As they were waling they found a body, it was of a zombie woman. Suddenly zombies emerged and attacked them. Though Minx and Entoan were prepared they were outnumbered. They got pinned to trees, they managed to fight the zombies off but each had a bite. Minx and Entoan locked eyes, they knew what they had to do, there was still no cure for the virus but it can be stopped by destroying the brain. They decided to help and make sure they don’t do anything to the other survivors they will kill themselves. It’s been a long run, and they’ve lost many friends on the way. Minx is excited to see Krism again, and Entoan Dlive. They hold their guns to their temples and lock eyes, they whisper goodbye to each other and pull the trigger.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hello Minx and Entoan” a voice said, Minx and Entoan find themselves on the ground, and they groggily sit up. The sight before them almost make them cry, Dlive and Krism are standing before them, happy. They offer their hand to them. Instantly Minx and Entoan shoot up and hug Krism and Dlive. After a while of hugging, kissing and reunions they break apart.  
“I love you.” they all say to each other. They laugh and for the first time in a while, Entoan and Minx truly smile for the first time since their lovers died.. After getting use to the afterlife Entoan notices it’s the same place they died. He questions Dlive and Dlive just says you can wander the living world but our home is in the sky. Minx then asks about the rest of the survivors. Krism explains that to wake up, it takes a while, about a week, depending on your death. The fast deaths take a longer time to wake up while the long and painful one you instantly get up and are able to enjoy the afterlife since you suffered more during death. Minx asks to see how the survivors are and they decide to go and see. As they go to the camp they see more spirits along the way. Minx recognizes a few and waves, Entoan looks around and see no one. Dlive smiles at him and says Molly and Wade are looking over Bob and Mandy while Jack and Mark are helping the survivors be strong, for the spirits can influence feeling and have power in this realm, albeit not much power but enough during this time. Suddenly there is a loud noise and a man with sandy blond hair is running towards Minx. Entoan can hear the man speak loud Swedish as he approaches. He hugs Minx and they talk. He later find out that is Pewds the man who killed himself to save his friends. Entoan notice someone behind the loud Swedish man, a man with brown hair and a white mask. Minx sees him and runs and hug him. Later, he finds out that is Cry the one who went missing once Felix died. He had in fact died but Minx was glad he was with Pewds. Finally they reached the camp and found Bob and Many. They had two baby boys who they named Wade Gunner and Mark Sean in honor of their fallen friends. Aaron and Jess are expecting a girl who they are going to name Molly Michelle in honor of Minx and Molly. The spirits watched the kid grow up and the survivor develop a cure. Soon, there was less fear of zombies and they were able to cure people who were infected. The spirits watched over the rest of their family and saw them grow old, and when they died they were the first to greet them. The world had returned back to what it was but at the cost of millions of lives but now the world was safe for all the young generations to live, to live a live the spirits wished they could but it was cruelly stolen from them, but at least, now they are together in the afterlife and they will be, forever.

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really bad but I tried! I hope you like it!


End file.
